Hyūga Clan
|image name=Hyūga Symbol.svg:200px |english=Hyūga Clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=日向一族 |romaji=Hyūga Ichizoku |affiliations=Konohagakure |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan |media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure,First Fanbook, page 28-29 as well as the strongest clan in the village.Boruto episode 96 All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess an innate ability which allows them to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Background The Hyūga clan are descendants from the Ōtsutsuki clan, specifically from Hamura Ōtsutsuki's lineage. As a result, they are also distant cousins of the Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and Kaguya clans. They are considered to be one of, if not currently, the most powerful clan in Konohagakure. Their fame and prowess stretches far and wide, leading others to both praise and covet their abilities. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, a Kumo-nin noted that they had a hard time against them during a previous war.Naruto chapter 614, page 3 Main house.png|Members of the main house. Branch house.png|Members of the branch house. Hyūga Ichizoku.png|The entire clan. The clan is separated into two parts: the and the , a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house.Naruto chapter 102 In the past, there have been several attempts on the part of Kumogakure to acquire the dōjutsu of this clan. This even culminated in the death of the would-be-thief: the Head Ninja of Kumogakure and the demands of Hiashi's corpse who had killed him according to the stipulations in the peace treaty that the two villages had signed. Ultimately, Hizashi was the one who sacrificed his life for the village and clan, sealing away his Byakugan as he died and avoiding war. This event would become known as the Hyūga Affair.Naruto chapter 103, pages 8-20 Abilities It has been noted that this clan possesses more than one kekkei genkai.Naruto chapter 78, page 13 Unique to the Hyūga's main family, they had inherited the powerful chakra from their ancestor Hamura Ōtsutsuki directly. Only those who possess this special chakra, can touch the Tenseigan without suffering its side effects. The Hyūga are renowned for possessing the highly coveted , a kekkei genkai feared for the great visual prowess that it grants its wielder. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. In Part I, Neji was able to see an area of 50 metres, but later he increases his visual range to at least 800 metres, while Hinata's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fogs Formation used by the Sound Four. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, its flow, as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail.Naruto chapter 79, page 12 Members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasised in techniques that utilise this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist Art. Because of this, the Gentle Fist is regarded as Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. Another ability possessed by members of this clan grants them the innate ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body, allowing them to fully utilise chakra with attacks such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body techniques. This allows descendants of the clan, such as Boruto to use the Gentle Fist despite lacking the Byakugan.Boruto: Naruto the Movie In addition, the clan's techniques outside the basic Gentle Fist fighting style, like the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms etc., are only taught to members of the main house. Neji, however, has bypassed this restriction by learning them on his own through basic observation, furthering his reputation as a "genius" within the clan.Naruto chapter 101, page 8 Leaders * Hyūga Elder: Former Leader * Hiashi Hyūga: Current Leader * Hinata Hyūga: Former Heiress * Hanabi Hyūga: Current Heiress Other Notable Clan Members * Just prior to Pain's Assault, a Hyūga is seen working for the Konoha Barrier Team.Naruto chapter 419, page 7 * During Pain's Assault, a Hyūga tells Sakura Haruno about the battle between Pain and Naruto Uzumaki, as she is too far away to see herself.Naruto chapter 430, page 12 * In the anime, Hinata and Hanabi's mother is seen in a family photo.Naruto: Shippūden episode 166 * During Pain's Assault, a Hyūga accompanies Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka when they look for Pain. He finds Naruto with his Byakugan during their search.Naruto chapter 443, page 14 * A Hyūga speaks with Team Samui when they arrive in Konoha and tells them what's been happening in the village.Naruto chapter 451, page 13 * In the anime, a Hyūga accompanied Team Kakashi and Ibiki to retrieve Riichi, using his Byakugan to confirm that the hostage was the real Riichi.Naruto: Shippūden episode 191 * During the Fourth Shinobi World War, a Hyūga is assigned to the First Division and points out a reincarnated Hizashi to Hiashi.Naruto chapter 525, page 8 * A Hyūga is assigned to the jinchūriki guard detail on the Island Turtle.Naruto chapter 534, page 15 * In the anime, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, a Hyūga holds a Yamanaka when the Allied Shinobi Forces converge on the Ten-Tails.Naruto: Shippūden episode 363 * In the anime, a Hyūga is shown mourning the death of Neji.Naruto: Shippūden episode 364 * During the Fourth Shinobi World War, several Hyūga assist Hiashi with performing the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm.Naruto chapter 617, page 6 * In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two Hyūga guard Hiashi during his meeting with Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Both are killed by Toneri's puppets. * In the anime, a Hyūga was amongst the genin graduating alongside Itachi Uchiha.Naruto: Shippūden episode 452 Trivia * means "place in the sun," and is also the name of the city in the Miyazaki Prefecture in Japan. * Boruto and Himawari are descendants of the Hyūga clan through their mother. * In the anime, it was noted that the Hyūga also have elaborate training rituals such as the Senbon Sparring ritual where the trainee must spar roughly one thousand times in succession.Naruto: Shippūden episode 306 * While the clan's emblem didn't appear in the manga, it was featured at the end of each episode in the anime adaption of Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding. * In the anime, it is alluded that despite inheriting the Byakugan, not all Hyūga are able to manifest its actual powers.Boruto episode 8 References de:Hyuuga-Clan he:שבט האיוגה id:Klan Hyūga ru:Клан Хьюга pl:Klan Hyūga es:Clan Hyūga pt-br:Clã Hyūga pl:Klan Hyūga